


Время врачевать

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественский флафф как он есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время врачевать

**Author's Note:**

> "Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время рождаться, и время умирать; время насаждать, и время вырывать посаженное; время убивать, и время врачевать; время разрушать, и время строить; время плакать, и время смеяться; время сетовать, и время плясать; время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни; время обнимать, и время уклоняться от объятий; время искать, и время терять; время сберегать, и время бросать; время раздирать, и время сшивать; время молчать, и время говорить; время любить, и время ненавидеть; время войне, и время миру"  
> Екклезиаст

Стив не верил. Баки, спящий на его диване и укрытый старым пледом, который как-то принесла Шэрон, был настоящим, осязаемым. Стив мог потрогать его, коснуться волос, услышать тихое, размеренное, неглубокое дыхание, он видел темные круги под глазами, чувствовал запах чистого тела, собственного геля для душа и еще чуть-чуть — кофе. И все равно не верил. Это было слишком хорошо — после месяцев бесплодных попыток, после сумасшедшего марш-броска с Сэмом по всей Америке и половине Европы, после ночей в музее — ничего. Ни письма, ни намека, ни одной новости от Баки или о Баки — только разрушенный до основания Щ.И.Т., заявления Наташи и молчаливое понимание Сэма. Стив никогда не интересовался мистикой, он был оптимистом столько, сколько было возможно, и еще немножко. Но ему все чаще казалось, что все хоть как-то дорогое ему рано или поздно обращается в пепел. 

В холодном, слякотном ноябре 2014 умерла Пегги. Она пережила Вторую мировую, становление и падение Щ.И.Т.а, вторжение Читаури, но перед старостью оказалась бессильна. Она до последнего дня узнавала Стива — он приходил каждое утро, приносил цветы и однажды, не выдержав, рассказал ей о Баки. Наверное, просто хотел поделиться этим с кем-то, кто действительно его понимал, для кого все эти люди — Баки, он сам, Ревущие — не были фигурами в странных костюмах из музея или именами на мемориальной доске в академии Щ.И.Т.а. И она поняла. Стив часто вспоминал после, как Пегги, сжав худой, с почти прозрачной кожей, рукой его ладонь, пообещала, что теперь все будет хорошо. «Он бежал с тобой в самое пекло, Стив. Неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас он останется в стороне?». 

Даже Пегги, отлично понимавшая людей, удивилась бы, узнав, насколько она оказалась права. Никаких совпадений, никаких намеков, по-прежнему ничего — Баки просто пришел на ее похороны. На которых было, не считая священника, четыре человека — сам Стив, Наташа, Шэрон и Тони Старк, удивительно тихий и грустный, смутно помнивший красивую даже в пятьдесят с лишним Маргарет Картер, работавшую с его отцом. При всей нелюбви к похоронам и традициям, Старк не смог не отдать последнюю дань уважения женщине, которой так восхищался Говард, и Стив был благодарен ему за это.

Стив оставался возле могилы дольше всех. Небо было свинцово-серым, казалось, давило на плечи, пригибало к мокрой земле. Памятник Пегги — строгий белый мрамор, четкие буквы — имя и даты жизни. Глядя на него, нельзя было понять, какой она была. Стив вспомнил тот вечер в баре, красное платье, какой красивой она была и как он хотел с ней потанцевать, вспомнил, как неловко было Баки... И со спокойной, какой-то отрешенной ясностью понял, что не стало последнего человека, соединявшего его с тем, старым, настоящим миром. 

— Не последнего. Я помню тебя. 

Рефлексы тренированного тела сработали быстрее разума — Стив услышал конец фразы, уже развернувшись и приготовившись отражать нападение. И увидел Баки, который, кажется, не собирался ни нападать, ни сопротивляться. 

— Баки? — Стив сразу опустил руки. Больше всего он боялся, что Баки сейчас повернется и уйдет опять.  
— Ты сказал это вслух. Про последнего человека. Это неправда. Я вспомнил. — Он говорил короткими, рублеными фразами, с трудом подбирая слова, но Стив видел — это был уже не Зимний Солдат. Это правда был Баки — такой, каким он смог стать.  
— И Пегги я тоже вспомнил. Жаль ее. Она была хорошим солдатом.  
— Баки... Пойдем домой? 

Позднее Стив, конечно, сказал ему, что «хороший солдат» — это, наверное, лучший комплимент для Пегги Картер, что она верила — Баки вернется, и оказалась права. Он рассказал вообще все — про свое пробуждение, попытку Фьюри его обмануть, про Локи и тессеракт, про Щ.И.Т. и Наташу, Мстителей, про то, как раз за разом рвал тяжелые боксерские груши, и песок сыпался на пол, а он просто стоял и смотрел. Баки слушал его молча, только кивал изредка — «да, я понимаю» — и смешно мотал головой, убирая волосы, лезущие в глаза. 

С того вечера прошел месяц. Они почти разобрались с Гидрой, Баки постепенно стал больше разговаривать и даже согласился познакомиться с Наташей. Стив не верил сам себе, но все равно думал иногда, что и тяжелые раны когда-нибудь затягиваются. Надо просто подождать.

Был канун Рождества, за окном тихо падал снег. Он шел уже второй день, Вашингтон постепенно заметало, но люди радовались — белого Рождества не было уже несколько лет. Стив хотел бы радоваться так же, но вместо этого все время оборачивался и смотрел на диван — боялся, что Баки исчезнет, пропадет. Что вот сейчас он проснется, и опять будет 2011 год, и фальшивая медсестра в фальшивой форме зайдет в фальшивую палату. А по радио будут передавать тот самый матч, который они с Баки смотрели вместе, сидя на трибуне. Тогда Стив, кажется, в первый раз осмелился взять его за руку. 

Но ничего не произошло. Только Баки заворочался, просыпаясь, потянулся всем телом, улыбнулся и посмотрел на Стива. 

— Ты просверлишь во мне огромную дыру, Стиви, если будешь так смотреть. Я правда здесь. И все хорошо. 

На улице пели про мальчика, которому волхвы подарили чудо.


End file.
